Modern communication devices typically include digital messaging capabilities. For example, computers, tablets, mobile phones, etc. all include the ability to execute digital messaging applications, where users can send and receive messages from other users of such devices. Some digital messaging applications provide indicators (e.g., three dots) that another user is typing a message. However, such digital messaging applications do not currently provide an ability to indicate an emotional and/or environmental state. The present disclosure is directed towards providing an indication of an emotional and/or environmental state.